


How I Met Your Father

by renelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Levi Song Fest 2016, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: Bertemu dengan calon mertua tidak pernah menjadi hal yang mudah bagi Levi. /crosspost dari ffn





	

**Author's Note:**

> (untuk levi song fest 2016. day #7 prompt: rude – MAGIC!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalm pembuatan fic.
> 
> A/N: karena nama papa smith belum ada yang official, maka saya ngarang kasih nama Roger Smith (tidak ada hubungannya dengan Steve Rogers /yha). Nama mama Smith juga saya ngarang. Tapi saya suka nama Eleanor.

Bertemu dengan calon mertua tidak pernah menjadi hal yang mudah bagi Levi. Sebelumnya, tiga tahun lalu Levi pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya Erwin, Roger Smith, pada suatu acara makan malam Natal ketika Mr. Smith mengunjungi Erwin di Berlin. Tetapi saat itu Erwin mengundang pula teman-temannya yang lain seperti Hange, Mike, dan Nile sehingga Levi tidak harus canggung menghadapi Mr. Smith sendirian. Mereka hanya bertukar sapa dan mengobrol singkat seputar isu politik yang sedang hangat. Lagipula status Erwin dan Levi saat itu masih teman dekat. Cerita itu akan terasa lain tatkala sekarang Levi terbang dua belas jam dari Jerman menuju Amerika untuk melamar anaknya.

Levi tiba di tanah Amerika manakala matahari pagi terhalau awan di pertengahan musim gugur. Walau masih dalam kondisi _jet lag_ , Levi tidak ingin membuang waktu dan segera singgah ke Universitas Maryville yang terletak di pinggiran kota West County, 22 mil dari pusat kota St. Louis yang ramai. Di sana adalah tempat Roger mengajar sebagai profesor sosiologi, profesi sama yang ditekuni oleh Erwin. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon. Erwin memang sangat mengagumi ayahnya.

Roger masih ada kelas sehingga Levi disarankan asistennya untuk menunggu di ruang kerja Roger. Ada banyak buku yang berbaris di rak-rak. Pemandangan yang umum Levi lihat sejak ia bersama dengan Erwin yang gemar membaca buku. Meja kerjanya teratur rapi dan bersih. Tidak cukup untuk memenuhi standard kebersihan Levi yang tinggi, tapi masih lebih baik ketimbang Erwin yang semerawut. Levi menempatkan diri pada sofa dengan ukiran kayu pada lengannya.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Levi merasa mungkin ini adalah kali pertama ia tahu apa artinya gugup. Levi jelas bukan tipe orang pemalu atau mudah terintimidasi. Mulut cablaknya saja berani menyemprot siapapun. Namun terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini adalah pengalaman pertama Levi. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang terbersit andai kata ia tidak diterima dalam keluarga Smith. Berbalut setelan jaket kulit hitam yang dipadukan dengan jeans robek di bagian lutut. Dari segi penampilan, Levi minus sepuluh poin. Levi memasukan opsi kawin lari dalam benaknya untuk jaga-jaga jikalau ditolak.

Bukan, bukan karena Levi sesama laki-laki. Erwin pernah bilang bahwa ayahnya sudah lama tahu ia biseksual. Jadi, mengencani pria bukan hal baru bagi Erwin. Melainkan mengingat calon pendamping hidup Erwin mungkin tak seperti yang dibayangkan orang tuanya. Berlatar belakang keluarga berpendidikan, Levi berpikir bahwa kemungkinan ayah Erwin pun menginginkan calon menantu yang punya gelar mengekor di belakang nama. Sementara itu Levi _drop out_ kuliah. Bagi siapa saja yang mengira pria setinggi 160cm itu kapasitas otaknya tidak mencukupi untuk lulus kuliah, maka bersiaplah disambit dengan obeng oleh yang bersangkutan. Levi termasuk salah satu yang terbaik di angkatannya. Disebabkan merasa tidak cocok dengan pendidikan formal, Levi memilih untuk berhenti kuliah dan memulai usaha sendiri yang sesuai dengan minatnya. Yakni membuat bengkel modifikasi motor.

Erwin telah lebih dulu menemui Kenny Ackerman. Levi tidak pernah mengenal wujud ayah kandungnya sedari lahir. Kenny sebagai paman adalah orang terdekat yang Levi punya dalam keluarga. Seperti yang sudah Levi prediksi, pertemuan kedua orang itu berjalan tanpa halangan yang berarti. Tentunya karena faktor Erwin yang pandai mengambil hati, sekalipun berhadapan dengan Kenny—yang sifatnya sebelas-duabelas dengan sang keponakan.

Levi sempat meminta wejangan dari Hange tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah satu kalimat ‘kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri.’ Levi memikirkan kalimat itu semalam suntuk hingga besoknya ia hampir ketinggalan pesawat dan berujung pada lupa membawakan buah tangan untuk diberikan pada Roger. Levi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi engsel pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Levi. Dari luar, seorang pria paruh baya masuk sembari menenteng tas kulit jinjing serta mendekap boks kue di tangan yang lain. Satu kakinya mendorong pintu. Levi buru-buru menahan pintu, membiarkan pria itu masuk lalu menutupnya.

“Terima kasih,” Pria itu melempar senyum kemudian menaruh tas dan boks di atas meja. “Kau pasti Levi, bukan? Kita pernah bertemu tiga tahun lalu.” sambungnya.

“Benar.” Sedikit banyak, Levi cukup terkejut ia masih diingat. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, pertemuan mereka biasa saja.

“Saya Roger Smith. Kau sudah tau tentunya.” Roger tertawa kecil. “Silahkan duduk dulu.” Ditunjuknya sofa yang Levi duduki tadi.

Levi menurut sementara Roger menjerang teh dari termos. Tak lama kemudian Roger bergabung bersama Levi, duduk berseberangan.

“Menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Berlin, kau pasti lelah. Ini saya belikan kue yang enak. Salah satu mahasiswa saya orang tuanya punya toko roti. Jadi saya memesannya.” Roger membukakan kotak kue yang dimaksud. Di dalamnya mengintip cantik _strawberry shortcake_. Ia mengambil satu dengan garpu dan diletakkan pada piring kecil.

Levi semakin tertohok mengingat kecerobohannya. “Maaf, aku tidak membawa apa-apa.”

“Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Anggap saja ini imbalan karena sudah membuatmu menunggu.”

Levi menyendok potongan kecil _strawberry shortcake_ ke dalam mulut. Kombinasi asam bercampur manis dari krim dan stoberi melebur di lidah. Roger tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan kue itu enak.

“Jadi, bagaimana kabar Erwin?” tanya Roger.

“ _Well,_ masih tetap gila kerja seperti biasa. Dan tetap hobi maraton serial tv favorit sambil ditemani _chips,_ seperti biasa. Jika itu yang kau maksud.” Levi berujar lugas.

Ujung mata Roger berkerut saat ia tertawa. “Anak itu. Tidak berubah.”

Hening kembali menyusup. Roger meneguk teh hitam terakhir dalam cangkir. Levi memutar otak mencari topik pembicaraan. Dari tadi mereka hanya berbasa-basi dan terasa sangat canggung. Levi ingin segera mengutarakan tujuan utamanya datang ke mari. Tetapi rasanya juga belum saat yang tepat. Semua ini akan terasa lebih mudah jika Erwin ikut bersamanya. Hanya saja Erwin masih banyak kerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

“Oh ya. Saya hampir lupa. Ada yang ingin saya tunjukan padamu.” Roger memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerja, membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Roger berpindah duduk di sebelah Levi.

“Ini album foto yang selalu saya simpan dan dibuka tiap kali saya merindukan Erwin dan Eleanor.”

Halaman pertama dibuka. Nampak foto Roger ketika masih muda. Rambut pirang yang belum memutih seperti sekarang tersisir menyamping. Ia berdiri tegap. Tangan kanannya merangkul pundak seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk.

“Ini Eleanor, istri saya. Dan ini Erwin.” Telunjuk Roger menunjuk bayi yang berada dalam pelukan perempuan dalam foto.

Fokus Levi terkunci pada Eleanor. Rambut pirang panjang berombak tergerai membingkai wajah berbentuk hati. Mata birunya menatap lembut. Bibir tipis memoles senyum simpul. Levi baru pertama kali ini melihat sosok ibu Erwin. Erwin memang tidak banyak bercerita tentang ibunya. Tetapi menurut Levi, Erwin lebih mirip Eleanor daripada Roger dari segi fisik. Terutama dari cara mereka tersenyum.

“Saat Erwin masih tiga tahun, Eleanor meninggal.” Levi dapat menangkap seberkas kepedihan yang terselip dalam suara Roger.

Ketika halaman demi halaman dibuka, Levi seolah melihat sisi lain rekam jejak kehidupan Erwin yang belum pernah simak. Mulai dari Erwin belajar berjalan, hari pertamanya sekolah, hingga _golden retriever_ kesayangan. Levi tak dapat menahan senyum di bibirnya. Ingatan Roger tentang masa kecil Erwin masih sangat baik, seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

“Pantas Erwin tidak pernah menunjukan foto masa lalunya. Coba lihat gigi berkawatnya ini. Astaga.” Levi berujar.

“Saya yakin nun jauh di sana Erwin sedang bersin-bersin. Dari tadi kita tidak berhenti membicarakannya terus.” Roger terkekeh.

Roger tengah menutup album foto, membereskan piring dan cangkir di atas meja, ketika Levi tiba-tiba berkata dalm satu tarikan napas, “Aku dan Erwin akan menikah.”

Sudah diputuskan ia tidak akan menunda lagi. Lagipula Levi tahu Roger sudah menyadari maksud tujuannya ke mari. Bola mata biru itu menatap lurus. Levi tanpa sadar menahan napas.

“Kenapa?”

Ini dia. Ini pertanyaan yang seringkali ditanyakan. Hange sudah pernah mewanti-wanti. Levi telah menyiapkan jawaban-jawaban klise seperti ‘karena aku mencintainya,’ atau ‘aku ingin mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga denggan anakmu.’ Tapi jawaban-jawaban itu membuatnya mual. Melontarkan kalimat-kalimat romantis sama sekali bukan diri Levi.

Alih-alih, sebuah jawaban meluncur dari mulutnya. “Karena Erwin tidak becus mengurus diri sendiri.”

Apa yang ke luar dari mulut tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Mampus. Levi merasa kisah asmaranya sudah tamat. Demi Tuhan, calon menantu mana yang memberikan calon mertuanya jawaban macam itu.

Alis Roger terangkat tinggi. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan (bagi Levi), Roger akhirnya terbahak. Ia menyeka air mata di ujung mata. Levi menatap bingung. Reaksi Roger di luar ekspektasinya. Adakah yang lucu? Atau ini lelucon bapak-bapak yang belum ia ketahui?

“Kau persis seperti yang diceritakan Erwin.” Roger berkata setelah mengatur napas.

“Oh? Dia bilang apa?”

“Kau unik dengan caramu sendiri. Selain itu kau katanya pemarah. Bermulut kasar. _Clean freak_ —”

Levi membuat catatan mental untuk menyuruh Erwin tidur di sofa setelah pulang dari ini.

“—dan orang paling baik dan tulus yang pernah hadir di hidupnya,” tutup Roger sembari tersenyum hangat. Coret yang tadi, Levi akan menghadiahkan ciuman bertubi-tubi untuk Erwin.

Roger membetulkan letak kacamata. “Saya tahu hari ini akan tiba. Kautahu, Erwin sering sekali membicarakan tentang dirimu. Lebih sering daripada mantannya yang dulu—um, siapa namanya? Maggie?”

“Marie.”

“Nah, dari situ saya bisa menduga Erwin benar-benar menyukaimu, Levi.”

Roger berjalan mengitari meja, mendekati Levi. Dalam satu uluran tangan, Roger memeluk erat Levi. Levi lupa kapan terakhir kali dipeluk seperti ini. Tetapi, suasana kekeluargaan ini membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang sempat hilang dalam memorinya. Levi membalas rengkuhan itu.

Di dekat telinga, Roger berbisik, “Tolong jaga Erwin.”

“Pasti.”

“Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?” Roger melepas pelukan.

“Tanggal 13 Januari.”

“Baik, akan saya kosongkan jadwal di hari itu. Sekarang sudah jam makan. Mau makan siang bersama?” Roger bergerak menuju depan pintu, mengambil mantel dari gantungan dan memakainya. Levi mengikuti dari belakang.

“Tentu. Mr. Smith, tunggu sebentar—err, apa ini artinya aku diterima?”

Menoleh, kedua sudut bibir Roger tertarik ke atas.

“Panggil saja saya Roger. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga.”

.

.

_f i n_

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: tanggal 13 januari itu hari lahir akun ffn saya HEHEHE


End file.
